plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuo "Akuma" Kiriyama
Kazuo "Akuma" Kiriyama is a character on Plagued created August 14th, 2011, by Murdock . Personality Kazuo is a sociopath, meaning he has no real feelings or emotions, for a weird reason he has something his brain created, something fake that resembles pleasure by killing and looking at bodies. His sole purpose is to destroy the world because he never liked it in the first place and he thinks most people are idiotic and don’t deserve to live. In terms of Reavers he is one of the most loyal to Satan as he follows his orders quite closely. Kazuo played an important role in the destruction of Tokyo, Japan as it is mentioned in his history which provides him with certain levels of confidence. Being one of the first Reavers ever to emerge he considers himself to be superior to those that came after. He also depicts death as an art, and he is a true artist at it. History Kazuo Kiriyama was a normal boy from Tokyo, Japan with a dark secret; he was a sociopath, and quite the sociopath. He didn’t like meeting or communicating with other people, mainly because they were disgusting and foolish to him. Wasn’t talkative, and preferred silence most of the time. Growing up his family was just about average, his parents loved him but it was hard for him to pay with the same coin. A great student his intelligence was quite impressive but he ended up dropping school on the 9th grade to work on a shop with his father. He had never committed a crime but the ones he thought of, he dreamt of carnage, war, blood. So one day as he walked back home, he was hit by a car and nearly died, a pact would be made and he would become the creature known as Reaver. Unlike many he wasn’t that surprised, he acted quite serious about it and decided his dreams could finally come true, becoming one of the most vicious and morbid killers around. In some sort of mockery to society as a Reaver he keeps on wearing his old school uniform and will keep on using it until the day he dies. He killed his parents for no reason really but to study their reactions to being slaughtered by their own child. He nailed his mother’s tongue to the counter and bashed her head with a wooden plank repeatedly then proceeded to torture his father with a set of normal cooking knives, ending his suffering with three shotgun slugs through his chest and head. Japan, 1 month after the plague. Armies with gas masks ran through the streets gunning down all those that seemed like lessers. Why the gas masks? The situation was recent, they had no idea of what was going on and they had no idea as to how the plague was spreading and affecting people. Japan took an oppressive maneuver towards the population exterminating most civilians. The president fell into madness as he saw all the other countries around the world fall down like them, they had nowhere to go. The only plan they had was basically the slaughter of all citizens inside the quarantine area, which meant, 85% of Japan’s population. Tokyo was the Devil’s playground as five year old kids were shot down. The blood of infants painted the pavement. The government became a maniac dictator force driven by insanity. Those more lunatic believed they could still control the situation but lessers kept on spreading chaos and guts across the city as kids, teenagers, women and elders were moved by their families to safe areas, some being churches, others being schools. And one school in particular will be the center of our attention right now. The sounds of bone shattering and spleen being cut echoed through the halls of that same school as the boy with no name kept cutting through the janitor, a face familiar to him, not someone that had bothered him, he simply was thirsty for carnage and blood. The janitor tried screaming but as he opened his mouth and his eyes lost their life only dark blood came out of it forming a pool around them. The boy kept cutting his back open revealing his spine and stabbing it multiple times while whistling. Not far from this gruesome scene an entire class of students was locked in a room, protected by two teachers and some parents, they had no idea of what was going on just down the hall, their only fear right now was either being cannibalized by lessers or being shot down by soldiers. All the windows were closed, to people outside, that school was no longer functioning and had no one inside. One of the teachers spoke in a Japanese dialect incomprehensible to those that are not familiar to the language. They were to pick two of the older students and two other adults to accompany him, go through the corridors in separate ways, divided into two groups, they wanted to reach the lunch hall to find food as people were starting to get hungry, little did they know they weren’t the only hungry people inside that place. As a group of one student and one adult entered the class room right next to the one they were in just before they fell to their knees horrified as a girl was hanging from the ceiling, her stomach had been opened and the bowels went around her neck. The blood was dripping as her body moved slowly, dancing with the wind that managed to get inside that place. The door closed behind them and the game began. 2 months after the plague ''' The remaining news providers claimed the president had been killed in his office, but not by some random Overmind, Reaver(terms unknown to most) or a pack of hungry lessers. He had been killed by his prime minister who would later on reveal to be an Overmind himself. Prime Minister Daisuke had been killed days before the plague, and no one had ever heard about it, he had made a contract with Satan and become one of the hellish hunters, obeying to the dark lord’s commands. Daisuke declared himself leader of the great nation of Japan and all the armies obeyed him not clear as to why he had done such despicable act. He had the military forces and pretty much all the trained and armed personnel at his disposition. His first order was to clear the city of those that were against him. Surprisingly he was more liberal than the old president, he was not simply killing everyone and putting an end to it all, but that was all part of his plan, he couldn’t reveal his true nature at such an early stage of the war, it would be suicide. Instead he became a dictator claiming that everyone outside during the night was to be shot at sight (for their own good) and that no one was to leave the protected zones. The boy Kazuo now named himself Akuma(Devil). Akuma was not to obey this foolish rules, he was on his side in this war so he thought that he had no need to simply obey a mere Overmind that meant nothing to the rest of them. He kept on going out during the night and even before the military found illegals during the night, he found them himself and put them down, in the slowest and most gruesome ways possible. His acts of violence became famous around Tokyo, the killer without a face. People knew this wasn’t soldiers because a soldier wouldn’t cut off your limbs or impale you on the rooftop of some building. The prime minister wasn’t pleased with this, it only brought more attention to their kind and made their plan harder, the last thing he wanted was a revolution to happen. Tokyo was cleansed from lessers, wasn’t hard as the leader himself made them leave using his mental connection with them. He was free to rule and slowly wipe out those that defied his word. '''4 months after the plague Kazuo was surrounded by six other guys in the middle of the streets, all of them Reavers. Daisuke had found him and wanted a meeting. He was basically dragged to this reunion, on the highest skyscraper he had ever seen at the highest room. Behind the table sat a man, much older than him, that laughed at the fact Kazuo still used his student’s clothes and was impressed by the way he looked so weak yet such a deathly machine. It was more than obvious Kazuo had tremendous power, after all, he was one of the original Reavers and to add to his strength, he was already void of emotions and sympathy even before he was turned, and killing to him came naturally. Daisuke was annoyed by the fact that Kazuo was not talkative at all, the intentions of the prime minister were more than obvious, he wanted this kid to be his Reaver, only he could start the chaos the leader wanted! Yet the kid was not to fall under his influence that easily, what began as a normal discussion ended in a bloodbath where Kazuo slaughtered many to escape the building. He would then become the number one wanted man in the city for disrespecting the master and killing “innocents”. What was the only thing he could do now? Stay low as the power from the government grew. He had a plan though, a plan it wouldn’t take him long to come up with. He would screw their mission, they didn’t want to reveal their true nature like the pussies they were, then he would help them. What he created was a gore galore across the city, killing many in the most gruesome ways imaginable. People realized this was more than a mere human, and they were afraid. The prime minister had no other option but to use all he had gathered so far, show his true identity as an overmind and create his new, improved army to hunt down the stray Reaver. Bombs started disappearing right under their noses and they knew something was not right, something they would only understand much later. 2/3 years after the plague Tokyo burns, the main buildings were blown. Kazuo had stolen most of the military equipment and laid waste to the city together with true Reavers and Overminds that wanted to follow the right path, the path of Satan. And so the boy, devil’s experiment, went back to the skyscraper and finished off Daisuke, who would not come back for acting like a God on earth and not respecting hell’s plan. The city was burning and Kazuo had enough of that place, evil had conquered. He wanted to spread more violence, chaos and mayhem, so he went to the main harbor and entered a boat, a boat where he would meet someone “peculiar” and the boat that would take him to another land. He also burned down most of the other ships, mostly because this was his hour and he wasn’t taking anyone else with him. In the boat another man waited for him, Shogo Kawada, an interesting Overmind, fond of violence and gore just like Kiriyama, but far more talkative, and perhaps big headed. Kazuo needed an Overmind and Kawada needed someone to kill for him, as what he truly enjoyed was watching, he had some sort of weird fetish. Well Kazuo loved killing, and since it was more than clear Kawada wouldn’t be all over his throat and trying to dominate him like most Overminds, he happily accepted the contract to become his Reaver. They are both sadistic, they are both evil as evil can be, and they will both stop at nothing to bring demise to this city they call Fort York. They managed to destroy Japan in so little time, America, will be easier! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reavers Category:Active